Kiyo Kaisuri
left|800px »百語より一笑。-Hyaku go yori isshō« I= Ouvertüre thumb|right ❀ »Schau sie dir an, diese Fremde.Stinkt wie eine Kloake und ist beschmiert, als käme sie gerade aus einer Jauchegrube. Blut, Erbrochenes, Urin... nein und so'was will sich Heilerin schimpfen? Ein billiges, zerlumptes Ding wie sie?« »Aber zeugt nicht gerade ihr Äußeres davon, dass sie gewillt ist anzupacken? Dass sie sich nicht scheut sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen? Dass sie keine Krankheit noch Pestilenz und Armut scheut?« »Ach was verstehst du schon von richtiger Heilkunst, mein Lieber? Du schläfst in den Unterrichtsstunden ja meistens ein! Nun spute dich... ehe wir noch zu spät kommen.« ❀ |-| II= Aktuelles 710px Verschollen. Für Tod erklärt. Was ist nur geschehen, dabei war sie doch immer so vorsichtig. Armes Geschöpf. Früher oder später kriegt das Leben sie alle. Jedoch ist kürzlich eine Frau mit ähnlichem Aussehen am limsischen Hafen entdeckt worden. Sie trug den Namen 'Hana'. Die Schwester vielleicht? |-| III= Aussehen --Name:Kaisuri no Kiyo-- --Rasse:Au Ra/Raen-- --Alter: 19Jahre-- --Größe: ~160 cm-- --Haar: erdbeerblond-- --Augen: schiefergrau-- 710px Zart- für eine Au Ra aber recht groß. Schlank, etwas dürr. Unter verbergender Wolle bietet sich der Blick auf kurzes, lieblos geschnittenes, helles Haar mit gräulichen Strähnen, die aber nicht vom Alter zeugen. Pausbackig das Antlitz, mit kindlichen Facetten und heranreifendem Schliff. Ein kleiner, voller Mund. Große schiefergraue Augen. Unscheinbar und doch auch von allerlei Stürmen beseelt. Oft von Trauer verblasst. Manchmal im Zorn tosend. Dann und wann von Tränen zerworfen. Kaum eine Frau, nach der man sich umschauen würde. Auch wenn die weißen, glänzenden Schuppen und der dornige Schweif ihr stehen wollen, so bleibt sie was sie ist: eine graue Maus. Ein Mauerblümchen. Ungesehen in einer Welt, in der man besser tatsächlich nicht gesehen wird. |-| IV= Beziehungen 710px ☯Seele ❤ Herz ღ Begehr ※Freund ♦Gesehen ㄨUnlieb ---- F a m i l i e Vater und Mutter❤- sind auf einem der Flüchtlingsschiffe verstorben. Vieles ist nicht über sie bekannt, außer dass sie einfache Händler in ihrer Heimat waren. Die Schwester❤- ebenfalls verstorben. Noch in den heimatlichen Landen F r e u n d e Artis Yuge※ღ- Stiller Fels. Wer weiß wo sie nun wäre, hätte es ihn nicht gegeben. Vielleicht wäre sie dem Schmerz erlegen und erloschen. Die Trennung schmerzt, doch sie versteht den Grund. Najiko Hanayashi※- Gerne hätte sie Freundschaft mit der freundlichen Frau geschlossen. Doch dann trennten sie plötzlich Welten. Wer oder was wohl der Grund für die Distanz gewesen ist? Mai Hanayashi♦- Die Kochkünste der kleinen Virtuosin werden unvergesslich bleiben Y'azih Tia※- der Erste, den sie in Eorzea kennen lernen durfte. Folglich auch ihr erster guter Freund in dieser fremden Welt. Ein kleiner Halunke, aber mit freundlichem Herzen. Nur seine Geldprobleme und Spielsucht sollte er allmählich in den Griff bekommen... S c h i c k s a l Akhi'to Djall☯※❤- Unglaublich scheint es, dass sie ihn verloren hat. Unbegreiflich. Eine tiefe Kerbe in ihr Herz gerissen. Umsonst gekämpft. Umsonst gehofft. Eine Krankheit stärker als jede Mühe und sie fortan allein. Denn das was war, war echt und gut. Und nun steht sie neuerlich vor der Asche ihres alten Lebens. Dankbar jedoch einst geliebt zu haben. Nunh※- Wo er wohl hin ist? Gewiss zu seinem Stamm zurück. Ihre Erinnerung wird ihn wohl noch lange mit sich tragen. Dairen Higakasunagi☯❤ღ- Wie konnte das nur passieren, dass das Schicksal sie so ungnädig an einander gekettet hat? Verwirrt und verloren sind sie beide auf ihre Weise. Gleich zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Was entstanden ist, war so niemals gewollt, doch ist es passiert. Doch wieder trennen sie Unendlichkeiten von dem was sie wirklich will. G e s e h e n Rabten Gyatso※- Ein Mysterium für sich. Der Rote mit der Maske. Sie ahnt nicht was sein wirklicher Begehr ist. Kann ihn nicht lesen, noch erkennen unter welchen Motiven er arbeitet. Vielleicht ist sie einfach zu blind? Iikiki Iiki♦- Kleine Nachbarin. Vielleicht werden sie sich demnächst ja noch besser kennen lernen? Freundliche Gesichter tun ihr gerade mehr als gut. Hübsche Butterblume. Fujiro Hanayashi♦- Er hätte ihr wohl ein 'anderes' Schicksal gewünscht? Ein Geheimnis für Kiyo, welches sich vielleicht auch nicht mehr enthüllen wird, nun da wieder Meere zwischen ihnen Weilen. Laren Al'tarid♦- Ein Bursche und sein Ball. Erdrückt unter der Last eines gestrengen Vaters. Ob man sich wirklich wiedersehen wird und ob Kiyo sich dann tatsächlich auf das Spiel einlassen wird? Arienh Kea♦- Eine hübsche Katze mit traurigen Augen und unsicherem Herzen. Und die kleine Maggie. Vielleicht sieht man sich irgendwann unter günstigeren Bedingungen Grauer♦- Welch schwere Verwundung! Sie hofft doch, dass sie helfen konnte und dass es wieder gut werden wird Alaine Leicester♦- Ein Mann, der den Kampf kennt und schwere Verluste einstecken durfte. Manchmal versteht sie nicht warum er seine Trauer nicht offen zeigen kann. Sie wartet auf den Tag, an welchem die Mauer und vor allem die Maske endlich bricht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er der Erste sein würde, der solch tiefe Unsympathien in ihr wecken würde? Ansil Marayas♦- Er hat sie in der Gosse gefunden und ihr Freundlichkeit in schweren Stunden erwiesen. Er trägt ihre Bewunderung mit sich und den Wunsch seine Gütigkeit tausendfach zurück zu zahlen. Y'ehn Tia♦- Der Kater, an der Seite Ansils. Frech und charmant und viel zu oft herausfordernd provokant. Wie oft er wohl noch das Heilerwesen zum erröten bringen will? Auch er trägt ihre tiefste Dankbarkeit mit sich. Y'sera Shaarj♦- Kleine Katze. Welch Überraschung sie doch für Kiyo bereit hielt! Ein so freundliches Wesen, dass die Au Ra gar nicht anders kann als sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten zu wollen. Die nächsten Monate werden gewiss nicht einfach werden. Nijah'to Lyehga♦- Seltsamer Kater. Jung wirkend. Alt erscheinend. Er ist ein unergründliches Rätsel für die Heilerin. Zumindest noch. H a s s Hass ist eine Schwäche, die sie sich nicht erlaubt. Niemanden gegenüber E r i n n e r u n g 710px Liebste Schwester, stets stand Kiyo unter ihrem Licht und zugleich war der Schatten den diese warf der Garant ihres Überlebens. Auf ewig dankbar! |-| V= Gallerie ffxiv_30112016_185150.jpg ffxiv_15122016_020532.jpg ffxiv_22122016_204456.jpg|Sternlichtfest mit der 'Familie' kiyoklein.jpg|Kiyo by me kiyotrans.png Higa-x-kiyo1.png ffxiv_05042019_184034_122.jpg Pre-cuddel-kiyo-higa.png ffxiv_03062019_203430_672.png Kiyo-artis.png |-| OOC= OoC Kontakt -Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! -bei Interesse an einer Comission, gilt das Selbe, hier ein paar Bildbeispiele: https://www.deviantart.com/xxsivxx/gallery/ -verwendeter Schriftfont Miss Le Gatees -Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. -Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Au Ra